The present invention is directed to an antenna grounding system for protecting the antenna from lightning. In particular, the present invention is directed to a marine radar beacon, or racon, which may include S and X-band antennas which are enclosed in an insulated enclosure or radome which may be pressurized with an inert gas to insure that there are no moisture damage or oxidation to the racon electronic package.
The present system provides a conductive path for lightning to follow into and out of the enclosure for reducing the potential for damage to the antenna system. However, the grounding path must be provided in a location which does not interfere with the radiation pattern of the antennas which are mounted within the radome. Therefore, a conductive path cannot be provided external to the radome without adversely affecting the radiation pattern of the antennas mounted within the radome. The present invention utilizes the antenna or antennas themselves as the conductive path of the antenna grounding system for conducting away the surge of current in a lighting bolt.
The present invention provides a low impedance path from the top of the radome to below the electronics package to earth ground which is compatible with a pressurized electrically insulated enclosure or radome.